


Sunglasses

by DannyIsMyBoi



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyIsMyBoi/pseuds/DannyIsMyBoi
Summary: Its Monday morning, Danny has school, and he doesn't want to wake up. Typical. But what's not typical is the... um, issue, he needs to deal with. Will Danny get through the school day without people noticing? One shot revelation fic.





	Sunglasses

Danny heard it ringing, but he didn't want to get up.

"Five more minutes" he said, slamming the snooze button on the alarm clock and curling back into his comforter. It was Monday morning and he had been up all-night saving Amity Park. His friends didn't help him, so it took longer than usual to suck all the ghosts into the Fenton thermos.

After five minutes, the ringing began again. Danny punched the alarm clock and it flew into the wall, breaking into smaller pieces. "Well, there goes another one." he mumbled and shuffled towards his bathroom, dodging the mess of a floor.

Danny grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth with his eyes half closed. He looked into the mirror and almost spit out all the toothpaste in his mouth. He dropped his toothbrush and grabbed his hair and moaned. _This cannot be happening._

His typical blue eyes shone his alter ego's bright green eyes. He was in human form, so it was impossible for his eyes to shine ectoplasmic green. He quickly washed his mouth and face, hoping it was just a figment of is imagination.

 _Nope._ It was all real. His eyes were glowing! He had to go to school, someone was bound to notice.

He walked back into his room and realized he was going to miss walking to school with his best friends if he didn't get ready soon. He looked around his cluttered floor and found a newly washed pair of jeans and a white and red baseball tee near his bed. He quickly shoved them onto his body and pondered a solution for his "glowing" issue. He went over to his desk and dug through his drawer and found a pair of sunglasses. _Guess this will have to do._ He put the glasses on, grabbed his backpack and stuffed his unfinished homework into it, and ran down the stairs.

His mom was making toast in the kitchen while his dad was working on a new ghost invention in the living room. _Ew, toast._ He hated the dry taste of toast, even with something spread onto it. He quickly grabbed an apple and mumbled a goodbye to his parents and exited the house. His parents hadn't even glanced at, preoccupied with their tasks.

He jogged over to Tucker's, where the other two were waiting for their completion to the trio.

"You look like a dork. What's with the look? Need a leather jacket to complete that?" Sam mocked him as Tuck snickered next to her. Danny rolled his eyes and replied as they all began to walk towards their school.

"Ha ha, very funny. But this is serious. Look," he looked around to make sure no one was nearby and took of the sunglasses. His friends gasped, and Tuck even had to shield his eyes a bit to avoid the luminous shine.

"Dude, that's brighter than your normal ghost eyes. What happened?" Tuck questioned.

"I just woke up and poof, my eyes are glowing. I don't know what to do." Danny hastily put the sunglasses back on to block the gleam. He groaned in frustration. _I don't need this now._

"Well, the glasses are the best solution for now. We can fix it after school, kay?" Sam tried to comfort Danny as she placed her hand behind his back.

"Ok, yeah. Thanks." Danny felt better and let out a sigh. They began to talk about the ghosts Danny had fought night, including Skulker, a ghost snake, and the Box Ghost 3 times. They then changed the conversation to their homework and Danny became quiet.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have time. You know, the usual." He shrugged.

"Danny! If your grade falls any more, it will be in the depths of hell! You won't be able to rise an F at this point." Sam threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Chill Sam. My grades in all my other classes are fine. It's just Lancer's English that I need to fix." It was true. Danny had improved balancing his human and ghost life together after 3 years of fighting. His friends helped him with assignments and gave him notes he missed out on. He just had trouble focusing in English class, Lancer was a pretty boring lecturer.

"Whatever, but don't come crying to me when you fail junior year." Sam crossed her arms in annoyance and Tuck just chuckled at the two bickering.

"Lovebirds…" he muttered and received a smack across his head, courtesy of Sam. Tuck began to rub the back of his head and didn't regret saying it.

They finally reached the school and entered the double doors. Students were already roaming the halls, chatting with friends near the lockers. The each walked to their separate lockers, grabbed the items they needed, and converged back at Danny's locker.

Danny yawned, he wasn't looking forward to today. Before he could shut his locker, he was shoved into the wall and his face into his locker. He turned and was face to face with Dash. Danny had grown over the years and now was an inch shorter than Dash.

"What's up with the glasses Fentertainment? Wanted to fit in with the nerds?" **(fun fact, this is my favorite insult by Dash)** he spat as he grabbed Danny by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Let me go Dash. I just need to get to class." Danny could barely see through the sunglasses, but he did know Dash held a smug expression as he pushed Danny into the wall again.

"Whatever Fenturd." Dash said as he let Danny go, but before he could leave, he smacked the sunglasses off Danny's face. Danny immediately shut his eyes, hung his head down, and dropped to the floor, as if to search for the glasses. Tuck nearby gave Danny the glasses and helped his friend get up.

"Dash is a jerk. Its been three years, he needs to stop." Tuck said as they walked to Lancers. They entered the classroom and sat in their usual seats towards the back of the room.

Mikey and Lester were already situated in the front of the room, as usual. The trio began to compare the essays they wrote for English and helped Danny to get a start on his.

The bell rang five minutes later and students started to file in, with the A-listers completing the chain. They all sat down in their respective seats, A-listers and averagers in the middle, while nerds near the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class. Before we begin, I would like you all to turn in your assignments. Hand them to the front please." Lancer welcomed his class as the final bell rang.

Students shuffled through their backpacks and produced their assignments. Mr. Lancer maneuvered through the desks and grabbed students' papers. Picking up assignments as he went, he stopped at a particular student. Danny handed an unfinished crumpled sheet of paper and shrugged, mumbling a sorry.

"Mr. Fenton, this is inexcusable. This is the fifth assignment in a row you failed to accomplish." Lancer sighed, this kid would never understand. "I would like to see you after school in detention." But before he could walk on to pick up other students papers, he noticed the sunglasses upon Danny's face.

"Mr. Fenton, it is against school policy to wear sunglasses during school hours. I advise you to remove them immediately and I will keep them till the end of period." Lancer disciplined as he held out his hand.

"But –" Danny began and Lancer cut him off. "No buts. Please hand them over. And no remarks from you Ms. Manson." Lancer interjected as Sam was about to argue, she put her hand down in defeat. Danny hung his head, so his bangs covered his eyes and slowly took the sunglasses off. He hoped no one noticed the green glow on his desk.

Lancer took the glasses from Danny's hand and continued collecting the assignments. Danny tried to keep his head down as lancer passed by while students snickered at the exchange that just occurred.

"Ha Fentrash. What did I tell ya? Those glasses were dumb." Dash remarked as he swiveled back in his seat and lightly punched Danny in his arm. Other A-listers chuckled at the joke while Sam passed a note onto his desk. _Its ok. Keep your head down. I'll think of something._ Danny smiled, Sam always helped him, she always had his back.

The students turned back towards Mr. Lancer as he began his lecture. They all looked as though they were paying attention, but they couldn't care less. Dash was playing paper football with Kwan, Paulina was looking into a mirror, Star was on her phone, Valeria was looking at her wrist (no doubt containing her suit), and Mikey and Lester were reading some comic book.

10 minutes passed and Danny felt like sleeping. He couldn't focus on Lancer's lecture and it seemed as though his friends couldn't either. Tuck was on his PDA and Sam was doodling in her notebook. Would he even need to know how to rhetorically analyze to fight ghosts for the rest of his life? His dreams of being an astronaut all faded as he realized his grades would never achieve the level necessary for that field. He was depressed for a few days, but he realized Amity needed its hero to protect it more than it needed to send someone to space. Plus, Danny had already visited space and flew a space shuttle, it was really all the fulfillment he needed. He was abruptly broken from his daydream by his last name.

"Mr. Fenton, if you believe in breaking your neck, then continue to look at your phone under your desk. Otherwise, please look forward." Lancer interrupted his own lecture. Danny sighed, _I'm not on my phone, jeez._ Danny rapidly moved his bangs to cover his eyes and looked up. The glow shone through his shaggy raven hair, he just hoped no one noticed.

"Danny?" This time, Lancer didn't respond. Valerie did. _Ooh shit._

* * *

Valerie understood what was happening. She had listened to the Fenton's lecture about ghosts last year, so she knew this was not Danny.

When one was possessed, their eye color changes. Danny typically had blue eyes, but now they were green. Green and _glowing_. Conclusion, he was possessed.

"Danny don't move!" She grabbed her backpack and shuffled through its contents. _Where's that damn weapon when you need one?!_ She opened the front pocket of her backpack and found her newest addition from Vlad. _Yes, this will do it._

Vlad had continued to give her new weapons and equipment, even though she knew he was a lying, backstabbing, evil, _what did Phantom call him? Fruitloop._ He recently had dropped a box off at her apartment with tons of new goodies to try out. And here, an opportunity arose.

Ghost weapons didn't hurt humans, so Danny would be fine, while the ghost possessing him would _suffer._

"I'll save you Danny! Everyone, stand back." Valerie jumped out of her seat and crept towards Danny.

"N-no you don't understand Val. P-please." Danny slowly rose his hands, got out of his seat, and backed away towards the end of the classroom. Students near Danny got out of their seats and headed towards the front of the room, except for Sam and Tucker.

"Ms. Gray, what is the meaning of this? Mr. Fenton, remove whatever contraption you have that's making your eyes glow." Lancer spoke as he started to walk towards the two.

"Mr. Lancer, Danny's possessed. Look at his eyes!" she said as she turned back towards Danny and lifted her gun to his face. Danny, don't let the ghost scum take over. I'll help you get it out." She cocked her gun and fired.

The screaming was the worst. She had never heard anyone release such a pain filled scream in her lifetime. Everyone in the room covered their ears to rid themselves of the torturous noise. It felt like the agony of her classmate had lasted a lifetime. When the noise did stop, it was only because something was blocking his mouth.

The blast had covered his face and was slowly spread its tendrils throughout his body, encompassing him in an electrified shock. His face could barely be seen, except his eyes, but they glowed an even brighter green than before. His hands were on his face and he was slouched in a tormenting position.

The weapon was designed to produce a net that would electrocute ghosts. She didn't know that all this would happen. _It's just the ghost screaming. Danny's fine. He's not hurt. Hes…_

"Valerie! What did you do!" She saw Sam shout next to her. Sam wore a shocked, but pained expression. Her voice was filled with rage and she looked ready to slap Valerie across the face.

"H-he was possessed! This weapon would get the ghost out. It-its electrocution." Valerie stammered. This time, Sam didn't hold back. She smacked the gun out of Valerie's hand with a furious expression across her face. It was as if the devil itself was holed up within this gothic teen. _I wouldn't be surprised._

Her arm throbbed in pain as a reddish mark in the shape of a hand started to form. Following her display of rage, Sam ran up to Danny, but instantly backed away after receiving a slight shock from touching him. She looked so helpless, as did Tuck who had gotten out of his seat.

"Tuck, what's happening?" Valerie pleaded. She couldn't take the torture of watching her fellow classmate and _ex-boyfriend_ in agony. She cared for Danny, whether he knew it or not.

Danny had now fallen to his knees, his knuckles white from gripping his hair so roughly. He looked an inhumane shade of pale, but the blast had now covered almost all of his body, so it was even hard to see his skin.

Other students whispered with each other, she heard the jokes and taunts, as if they didn't care a single bit for their classmate. Mr. Lancer was silent, as he just stared at his student.

"Valerie, he-he, what-what did you do?" Tuck finally spoke up out of the somewhat silence. His beret was in his hands, as he fidgeted with it and his expression filled with sorrow. Danny was now crippled on the floor, curled with his knees up to his chin. And then it all _stopped._

The pink tendrils that had encased Danny evaporated into the air rapidly and left a tortured teen. Tears flowed down his face as it displayed pure pain and formed a puddle on the floor.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all called at once and ran up to the raven-haired boy. They picked him up and took in his appearance. He looked as he normally did, other than the huge blast mark that had created a massive hole in his shirt and the tears. He wiped them away quickly, _Danny never_ cries, and then unexpectedly started coughing.

"Mr. Fenton are you alright?" Lancer spoke for the first time with concern etched all over his face. He walked over to the four and placed his palm on Danny's back. He was still coughing. _Coughing, coughing, coughing._ And then there was blood. It dribbled out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

"Sorry." He slurred. He couldn't even stand on his own and needed the help of his best friends, who grabbed his arms to stabilize him.

* * *

He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel anything. All that went through his mind was _death by electrocution._ He couldn't think. He couldn't act. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

And the coughing. He couldn't stop. It kept _coming, and coming, and coming and…_

_Where was he? Right, Lancer's English._

His chest _ached._ He -he couldn't feel the ice-cold feeling of his core. Either it was so far within him or it wasn't there at all. He wanted to run, he wanted to flee. But _he couldn't move._ His knew his friends were holding him up. They didn't know what he went through. _Who would?_

Mr. Lancer placed his hand lightly on Danny's back. _Ouch_ , everything hurt. At least, he thought it was Lancer. He could barely see through his blurry vision.

"Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, would you please take Mr. Fenton to the nurse? He doesn't look too good."

"You think a nurse could help him! He-he could have died!" Sam exclaimed towards Lancer and shot a sharp glance at Valerie. Danny knew her grudge against the Red Huntress would only grow from here.

"What else do you suggest Ms. Manson? The nurse will call the hospital if his situation is critical." Lancer sounded like he was begging, as though he didn't know the true answer.

"Well," Sam grunted trying to stabilize Danny. _Was he heavy?_ Her frail frame could barely hold up a 17 year old boy. "For starters, we can't carry him. He's to heavy. And he should go home, he's not in a condition to think."

"Ok," Lancer replied and then pointed to Dash and Kwan "Mr. Baxter, Mr. Ishiyama, can you please help Mr. Fenton get to the nurse?" Dash grimaced and Kwan rolled his eyes. Danny heard one of them mutter 'freak'. _Probably Dash._

Danny's vision started to fixate, and he could see more clearly now. Dash and Kwan had grabbed him under his arms and were lifting him. They exited the classroom and went into the hall, heading left towards the nurse.

"Wait," Danny quickly said and let go of the jocks. He stood up trying to balance, but his legs were literal jello. He tried to tap into his ghost powers and use his ability to fly to give him the appearance of walking but -

"Hey! Frea-" Dash was cut off by a scream. Lancer slammed the door and rushed out.

_It hurt. Pain. DEATH._ _**ELECTROCUTION, ELECTROCUTION, ELECTROCUTION…** _

It all hit him at once. Danny was back on the floor, flinging his arms out to grab ahold of something. He stopped screaming, but he convulsed. He was shaking, shaking, shaking. It didn't feel right, and then… Danny felt nothing at all. _Pure bliss._

Danny opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ This wasn't home. This wasn't… _anything._ Everything was a blinding white. It was good. He felt good. Until he realized he was alone.

* * *

Sam ran out of the classroom. She knew what she heard, and it wasn't good. Tuck and Valerie followed her as she followed Lancer. Her combat boots clacked against the polished floor into the hall.

The sight almost broke her heart.

Danny was on the floor screaming as the two doofuses stared at him. And then the screaming stopped as suddenly as it came.

But it got worse.

He was shaking. SEIZURE shaking. Sam and Tuck raced up to him as Valerie stayed back, a hand clamping her mouth shut. Other students rushed out to see commotion.

Sam crouched down and tried to comfort him, soothe his arm. _It will be alright. Please be alright Danny. I need you._ Tears threatened to fall down Sam's face as she glanced at Tucker. Tucker was staring intensely at Danny, his face expressing mixed emotions. He also stroked Danny with the care of a brother.

Danny looked like death. His skin a sickly pale, eyes wide and glazed over, blood rushing out of his mouth and creating a puddle by their feet. And then there was a flash.

He transformed. His raven hair became white, ripped shirt and jeans replaced by the iconic black and white jumpsuit, but the eyes stayed the same. _They were already green anyways._

Students gasped. Whispers ran through the halls furiously as students from other classes joined the depressing situation. Sam didn't care if anyone knew his secret. She had actually pressured Danny into revealing his secret several times, she wanted him to receive the credit he earned from this town. Although they would figure out in the most horrific way.

Valerie had slowly crept up to Danny as he shook, hot tears running down her face. Her arms hugged herself for warmth, for comfort. _She made a mistake, but she was going to pay._

The shaking stopped. "Danny?" Sam questioned in a croaked voice.

He turned towards her and whispered "Im sorry." As he grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed with little effort. And then he was gone.

_gone_

_gOnE_

_GONE_

His body turned to dust, particles floated into the air as they slipped through Sam's fingers. Sam screamed. She didn't know how long she screamed, but her throat ached when no more sound came out. Tucker was pouring tears next to her, his hands covering his eyes.

Sam whipped her head towards Valerie and croaked "He died by ELECTROCUTION, Valerie. ELECTROCUTIION..." then barely an audible whisper, "You fully killed him..."


End file.
